


Des nuances

by malurette



Category: Seveneves - Neal Stephenson
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Canon Autistic Character, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Les Diggers auraient pu éliminer ce trait de leur pool génétique. Ils ne l'ont pas fait.
Kudos: 2





	Des nuances

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des nuances  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** SevenEves  
>  **Personnages :** Dinah McQuarie ; Sonar Taxlaw  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Neal Stephenson, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** autism pride day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 555

Dinah MacQuarie estimait qu'au moment de l'Événement, près de la moitié des occupants d'Izzy étaient sur le spectre à des degrés divers mais relativement faibles. Ils partaient un peu biaisés : pas trop gratinés non plus, capables de vivre en société sinon ils n'auraient jamais été sélectionnés pour une mission de moyen à long terme en espace restreint et en société de proximité... mais tous quirky de différentes manières. 

Sean Probst, par exemple, s'en vantait. Elle-même ? jamais été bien sûre, toujours pensé que non, même si flirtant peut-être avec les limites floues, jamais voulu le confirmer. Rhys Aitken, complètement : heureusement que leur histoire n'était que du cul récréatif et qu'elle ne s'en est pas fait un partenaire procréatif, leur descendance aurait été statistiquement mal barrée. C'était avant qu'elle ne tombe vraiment amoureuse de Markus, avant que la population se mette à décliner au point de perdre tous les mâles initialement présents. La question ne se pose plus, maintenant. Parfois, elle regrette sa mort, mais, elle a vu mourir tellement de monde depuis, les regrets finissent par s'étouffer d'eux-mêmes. 

Quel pourcentage encore parmi les Arkies y étaient ? Peu importe quand il ne reste plus que sept femmes fertiles. Mais parmi elles il y en a une bipolaire, une dépressive chronique, elle donc probablement pas aspie mais avec des tendances, et les autres ignorent ou se taisent. Maura saura peut-être, en privé, de quels risques elles sont porteuses et qu'elles sont seules juges de vouloir conserver ou éliminer selon leur éthique et leur ressenti personnels. 

-  
Des millénaires plus tard, les cousins si lointains de Dinah ont gardé certains traits de ce qui était autrefois considéré comme un handicap. Ils ne les ont pas éliminés, non, alors qu'avec leur système sélectif de reproduction ils auraient pu : ils les ont conservés, chéris même peut-être ? car ils avaient leur utilité en tant que Cycs. 

Sonar Taxlaw a appris à être fière des particularités qui l'en rendent capable, comme les Mnémoniques d'Isaac Asimov, qui de fiction sont passés au statut de légende.  
Et quitte à ce que sa valeur personnelle soit réduite à un seul organe, autant que ça soit son cerveau et pas son utérus, c'est quand même plus gratifiant. Dans une société en vase clos qui doit surveiller de près ses naissances et n'a pas de moyen de contraception absolument sûr, la responsabilité de la chasteté pèse bien lourd sur les jeunes gens, les jeunes filles encore plus que les jeunes hommes. Les personnes de sexe féminin apprennent à mépriser leur corps, avec l'ambivalence qu'on essaie d'exiger un grand respect envers celles choisies comme reproductrices... Elle ne les envie pas, elle éprouverait du dégoût plutôt pour ce rôle-là. Grandir en quartiers rapprochés était assez étouffant en soi, passer plusieurs mois à partager pas seulement son espace de vie mais son propre corps avec un être différent impossible à contrôler ? Pitié non !

Elle a la chance de devenir adulte à l’époque où, enfin, ils vont pouvoir sortir des cavernes, mais quel avenir a-t-elle dehors maintenant que son monde s'ouvre, change, et que bientôt peut-être, on n'aura plus besoin de ses mémoires ?  
L'envie lui vient de s'en libérer, de ce rôle, pour exister comme personne, de retrouver un nom, d'apprendre des choses qui sont dans d'autres volumes, voire pas dans l'Encyclopédie du tout.


End file.
